


Spark’s Fly One Shot #12

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [13]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Harry, Niall, and Maggie officially become a family!





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #12

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry it’s been so long since I posted anything at all. I’ve been working on a long story and it’s slow going because of work and other things I have going on in real life. So I decided to write this for you so you have something while I continue to find my way through the longer story. I hope you enjoy this Narry wedding! Let me know what you think in the comments pretty please! And you can find me on twitter @niallison23
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I didn’t edit because I wanted to post this for you as quick as possible!
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

  
**December 2020**

  
Just a few days after Harry had proposed back in September, he and Niall had laid in bed naked and wrapped around each other after having some pretty hot sex, talking about what they wanted to do for their wedding.

“I wonder...” Niall had trailed off, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“What?” Harry asked gently, kissing Niall’s temple and trailing his fingers up Niall’s arm, “What are you wondering, my love?”

Niall, who had been laying with his head on Harry’s chest, lifted his head up to look at Harry, a shy smile on his face, “I love the idea of getting married at Christmas. I know it’s only three months away but we have a two month break before tour starts up again next year. Just think about how amazing it will be with all the Christmas decorations everywhere, our friends and family there, Maggie in a pretty dress...”

Harry smiled wide, his dimples deepening in his cheeks, “Oh my God, Ni. She could wear a white dress with a big red ribbon around her waist and tied in a bow in the back and green ribbons in her hair!”

Niall laughed and tilted his head up to kiss Harry softly on the lips, “So you like the idea then?”

Harry laughed and pulled Niall over on top of him, “I love it! I have an idea actually. Since we take turns spending Christmas between here and Ireland and we spent last year in Ireland - why don’t we get married in Manchester a few days before Christmas? Then we spend Christmas at Mum’s and go on our honeymoon right after Christmas? Mags can stay with Mum.”

“I love it!” Niall beamed, “We can have our reception at one of the hotels. It can be decorated for Christmas! Oh and how about an evening ceremony? At six? It’ll be dark by then and we can have candles lit in the church and some Christmas lights? Fuck. I can’t wait, Pet!”

Harry’s grinning so wide his cheeks hurt, “I can’t believe this is happening. We’re getting married, baby. In three months! I love you so much.”

Niall kissed Harry then sat up so he was straddling Harry’s hips. He ran his hands up over Harry’s chest and watched as fire immediately began to burn in Harry’s eyes, “I love you, too, Petal. Think maybe I should show you again just how much.”

Harry made a guttural sound in his throat and surged up, kissing Niall with all the passion and hunger inside of him.

They didn’t come up for air again for almost an hour.

  
~~~

  
Between touring, raising a three year old little girl, and planning a wedding, three months passed by pretty quickly. Now Niall found himself getting ready on his wedding day, his best friend Laura and cousins Willie and Deo with him to make sure he looks his best. Louis’ sister Lottie is there to style his hair which Niall doesn’t mind because he wants to look perfect for Harry and he hates doing his own hair. He can do it...he just hates it.

“Have you spoken to Harry since yesterday?” Laura asked him as she was getting Niall’s suit out of the bag it was in and laying it across the bed to make sure it was wrinkle free.

“Not really,” Niall shook his head, earning a smack to the shoulder from Lottie. He apologized before continuing, “He’s really big into the traditional not seeing each other until the ceremony thing and I’d go along with anything to make him happy. We texted each other goodnight last night though.”

Harry is staying in the hotel their reception will be held in while Niall went to another hotel for the night. Maggie happily went to stay with Harry since her grandma Anne and Auntie Gem would be there along with Lou and Lux who were both going to get their hair and nails done by Gemma and Lou. He had no doubt his baby girl was having the time of her life with all the women over there.

“Harry is the sweetest most romantic man,” Laura sighed, “I wish straight men like him existed.”

“Oi!” Willie looked offended, “I’m straight and I’m sweet and romantic.”

Laura rolled her eyes at him, “Whatever. I’m not about to date you now am I? Be like dating my brother.”

“Oh excuse me! I don’t exactly want to date you either,” Willie said, sticking his tongue out at her like he’s five years old and making everyone laugh.

“Niall your suit is amazing. I can tell right away it’s going to bring out your eyes,” Lottie said as she eyed Niall’s suit in the mirror she was using to do Niall’s hair.

Niall smiled shyly, a slight blush on his cheeks, “Yeah. Harry and I agreed we wouldn’t see each other’s suits before the wedding. His only request was that I wear something blue because of my eyes. I love a blue suit so it was an easy request to honour.”

Laura and Lottie cooed and Laura said, “See? I don’t think anyone can top Harry in the sweetness department.”

Deo, who was having a glass of champagne compliments of the hotel, nearly choked and had a coughing fit for a minute before he waved his hand in the air and said, “Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t know where that sentence was going when you started talking about topping Harry.”

Willie immediately burst out laughing while Lottie and Laura’s mouths both dropped open as they looked at Deo wide eyed before shaking their heads and chuckling at the look on his face. Niall in the meantime simply smirked and looked at everyone in the room through the mirror, “I know you’re all dying to know who tops in our relationship but my lips are sealed. I don’t kiss and tell.”

Willie snorted and shoved a Christmas chocolate in his mouth, somehow still talking while chewing, “You may not kiss and tell but you’re certainly not quiet or discreet when you have a houseguest staying with you either.”

Niall laughed loudly, throwing his head back and making Lottie have to stop styling his hair for a minute, “That was your own fault. You needed a place to stay for a week and we said you could use whichever guest bedroom you wanted. It’s not our fault you picked the one closest to our bedroom.”

“I was drunk and just wanted to find a bed. Any bed!” Willie protested.

“Alright, alright, you two. Niall’s hair is almost done. You two go back to your rooms and get changed so you can come back and support Niall,” Laura said, walking toward the door and opening it.

Deo and Willie did as they were told, heading off to their rooms to put their suits on. While they were gone, Lottie finished Niall’s hair then her and Laura waited patiently while Niall went into the bathroom to change into his suit.

When Niall emerged ten minutes later, both girls gasped and stood in awe at how good he looked. He was wearing a suit from Paul Smith who had become his favourite designer for suits. The suit is a navy blue wool suit with a perfectly fitted waistcoat to match. His dress shirt is pale blue satin and as expected the colours together bring out the radiant blue colour of his eyes.

“Oh my God, darling. You look...incredible,” Laura walks up to him and puts her hand on his cheek before she hugs him with tears in her eyes, “Harry might fall over when he sees you. You’re stunning!”

“I agree with everything Laura said. That colour suit with that colour shirt, along with the dark brown colour of your hair just makes your eyes pop. You chose really well,” Lottie said, a huge smile on her face.

“God,” Niall laughed nervously, “Stop. You’re making me blush. I haven’t even put me tie and jacket on yet.”

The girls laughed and Laura reached for the navy tie hanging loosely around Niall’s neck, “Here. I know you can do it but let me.”

Niall let her do his tie then he slipped into his jacket, buttoning it up and taking a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good, he had to admit. He is not an arrogant man at all but he can definitely admit he looks good on his wedding day. His suit was tailored to fit him perfectly, his facial hair was trimmed and neat, and his hair was styled perfectly, swept back in a quiff off his forehead.

Satisfied, he turned away from the mirror, picking up his phone from the table when it dinged, “That’s Mum. Her and Da are ready and coming to my room now.”

Lottie finished packing up her bag and Laura came over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, “We’ll head out and give you a few minutes alone with your parents then.” She paused for a moment, tears gathering in her eyes again, “I’m not going to wish you luck because you don’t need it. You’re marrying the love of your life and there is no doubt in anyone’s minds that he is deserving of you and will treat you right. So I’ll just say be happy, okay? Be the very happiest. I love you.”

“Thank you,” Niall whispered, tears gathering in his own eyes. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, hugging her tight, “I love you, too.”

Lottie came over next and wished him all the happiness in the world. Niall thanked her for everything then the two women left, leaving him alone for a moment while he waited for his parents. He walked over to the mirror again and took another deep breath. This is it. Today he marries Harry, the love of his life. Maggie is already legally Harry’s and now Niall would be too. Nothing could make him happier.

  
~~~

  
Harry sits in the bedroom of what will later be his and Niall’s honeymoon suite, watching in the mirror as Lou styles his hair. He can hear Maggie out in the main room, excitedly talking away to his Mum and sister while they get her in her dress and make sure she doesn’t mess up her hair that Lou had already done. Hearing her so happy puts a smile on his face that Lou immediately notices.

“Those dimples are going to permanently be etched in your face if you keep smiling like that,” She said, a huge smile on her own face.

“I don’t care,” Harry said, careful not to move his head and mess her up, “This is the happiest day of my life along with the day I met Niall and the day I officially became Maggie’s father. I have too much to be happy about today to stop smiling.”

Lou smiled as she finished styling his hair, their eyes meeting in the mirror, “I’ve known you since you were sixteen years old and since that day I’ve wanted nothing but to see that lovely smile on your face permanently. The day you met Niall I got my wish. I’m so happy for you, darling. I wish you and Niall a life time of happiness together.”

Harry has tears in his eyes by the time Lou finishes speaking and he reaches back over his shoulder for her hand, squeezing it gently when she obliges, “Thank you. That means a lot to me you know.”

Lou smiles and pats Harry on the shoulder then she declares him finished and starts to pack her bag up. The door to the bedroom opens up shortly after and Harry’s Mum comes in looking like a dream in her dress, holding a cup of tea on a saucer in her hand.

“Hi, love. I brought you a cuppa,” Anne said, a smile on her face as she sets the cup down in front of Harry and kisses his cheek, “He looks handsome as always,” She says to Lou.”

Lou smiles and hugs Anne then excuses herself, leaving Harry and Anne alone.

“Well,” Anne sits down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other, “How are you feeling, love?”

Harry turns around in his chair to face his mother, “I feel so happy I could burst, Mum. Niall...he’s going to be my husband soon. The three of us will officially and legally be a family. I always imagined what it would be like on my wedding day, when I married the man or woman of my dreams. I knew I’d be happy but I never could have dreamed it would feel like this. I can’t even put it into words!”

Anne laughed and beckoned for Harry to come sit next to her on the bed. When he did she wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek again, “I’m so happy for you. This is every mother’s dream - to see her children happy and successful in life. Niall is an amazing person and he loves you with everything in him. He wears his love for you all over his face. I’m so blessed to be getting him as a son in law.”

“I love him just as much, Mum,” Harry whispered, turning his head to look at his Mum, “Maggie too. God. I didn’t see them coming. I never even thought about what it might be like to get involved with someone with an infant. Then there they were and I was falling in love with both of them. Now I can’t even imagine meeting Niall without Maggie too. God, I don’t even know if I’m making any sense.”

“You are,” Anne laughed and hugged him close, “You’re my baby boy. I always understand you. Never forget that.”

“Never,” Harry said, shaking his head solemnly.

Anne grinned and stood up, “Alright. I’ll let you get ready then. It’ll be time to leave soon.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, “You look beautiful by the way, Mum.”

“Thank you, baby,” Anne said, smiling and hugging her son again before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Harry stood up and grabbed his suit from where it was hanging in it’s garment bag in the closet. Inside is a custom made suit from Gucci, of course, but it wasn’t like one of his loud, colourful suits he wears on tour. He loves those suits but he wanted to be more traditional for his wedding. That’s why this suit is black. It’s tailored to fit him just right, of course, and he has a light pink silk dress shirt to wear under the jacket. Not only is pink his favourite colour but he knows Niall loves when he wears soft pink colours and he wants to look his best for his soon to be husband on their wedding day.

He took his time getting dressed. When he was done and satisfied that he looked good, he walked out into the main room where Maggie immediately ran to him, her curls bouncing around her neck. She was wearing a little tiara on top of her head and Harry couldn’t help but admire his little princess.

“Just look at you!” Harry cooed, bending down to welcome her into his arms, “You look so pretty, my darling. The prettiest little girl I’ve ever seen.”

Maggie wrapped her little arms around his neck and Harry easily stood up with her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She looked at him with the sweetest smile on her face that had him completely melting, “I flower girl, Papa!”

“Yes you are, darling,” Harry said, kissing her dimpled cheek again and making her giggle, “You’re going to do so good too. You look so pretty in your dress. Daddy is going to be so proud when he sees you.”

“Miss Daddy,” Maggie said, sighing and resting her head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know,” Harry cooed, “I miss him too but you know what? We’re going to leave soon and go see him at church. Then Daddy and Papa will get married so we can be together forever.”

Maggie lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, giggling, “And Maggie play with flowers!”

Harry, Anne, and Gemma all laughed and Harry said, “Yes, baby, you get to play with flowers. Throw them out in front of you just like we showed you.”

“K, Papa,” Maggie said in her sweet voice.

“I love you,” Harry whispered before kissing her button nose.

“Love love, Papa,” Maggie whispered back, kissing his nose right back and filling Harry’s heart with so much love he could burst.

“Ready to go,” Nick asks, coming through the door, “The limo is here.”

Harry looks at his beautiful daughter, his Mum, his sister, and his best friend, all of whom have smiles on their faces, “I couldn’t be more ready.”

  
~~~

  
They decided they didn’t want a huge, lavish wedding. Harry is having Nick and Gemma stand up with him and Niall is having Willie and Deo. Maggie will be the flower girl, of course, and Harry and Niall will walk up the aisle together instead of one after the other.

As they pull up to the church, Niall takes a deep breath. In just a couple of minutes he would be walking into the vestibule of the church and seeing Harry for the first time on their wedding day. Honestly, he is so excited he can barely sit still! He’s not used to spending time away from Harry and Maggie so he’s dying to see both of them and see how gorgeous they probably both look.

Niall walks into the church a few minutes later with his parents, his two groomsmen and Laura. He looks for Harry immediately, spotting his family around him over in the corner. His Mum and Dad are there, Gemma, Nick, Lou, and of course Maggie was right in the middle of everything.

They must have made a bit of noise coming in because Gemma and Lou both look over, big smiles coming on their faces when they see Niall. Gemma taps her Mum’s shoulder and Anne looks over as well, smiling at Niall before returning her attention to her son.

Niall tried to see Harry but there are too many people in the way so he’ll have to wait. His Mum touches his arm, getting his attention and Niall smiles fondly at her when he sees tears in her eyes, “We’ll go take our seats now, love. Your Da and I just want you to know how much we love you and how proud we are of you. You found yourself a really good man and now you’re going to spend the rest of your life with him. We couldn’t be happier for you.”

Niall’s Da nods along with everything his Mum says, then pulls him into a fierce hug that nearly knocks the breath right out of him, “I love you, son.”

Niall buries his face in his Da’s neck for a moment, taking in the familiar smell, “Love you, too, Da. Thank you.”

Niall hugs his Mum and Laura next and gets a glimpse of Harry doing the same over in his corner. When everyone is gone to their seats and Willie, Deo, Gemma, and Nick are all gone to stand at the alter, it’s just Niall, Harry, and Maggie left, and Niall finally gets to see his family.

“Hiya, Daddy!” Maggie yells as she runs across the vestibule toward him.

Niall bends down and opens his arms, picking her up and kissing her face all over, “Hiya, baby girl! My gosh you look so pretty don’t you? Look at these pretty ribbons in your hair. Did Auntie Lou do those for you?”

“Yes!” Maggie said proudly, reaching up to touch her hair, “She give me colour on my nails too!”

Niall took one of Maggie’s hands in his and looked at the red nail polish that perfectly matched the sash around her waist, “Oh wow!” Niall kissed her hand, making her giggle, “That’s so pretty. You’re the prettiest flower girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Maggie said, still giggling a little bit, “Love love!”

Niall hugged her close for another long moment before letting her go, “I love you, too, baby girl. You go get your flowers and get ready to walk down the aisle okay? Daddy and Papa will be there in a minute.”

Maggie agrees and goes a few feet away to where her flowers are waiting and Niall finally, _finally,_  gets to really look at Harry, “Petal,” He breathes out as his eyes roam over Harry’s face and body, “You look...amazing, incredible, beautiful, and every other word I can’t think of right now.”

Harry grins and reaches out to take Niall’s hands in his and threads their fingers together, “You also look amazing, incredible, beautiful and every word I also can’t think of right now.”

Niall laughed and ducked his head to look at his feet for a minute before looking back up at Harry, “Wanted to look my best for you.”

Harry let go of Niall’s hands and cupped his face in his hands, “Baby you look so, _so_ , gorgeous my heart is beating out of my chest. Your eyes stand out just like I knew they would. It’s going to be a privilege to be the one staring into those baby blues for the rest of our lives. A privilege I will never take for granted.”

Niall bit down on his lip and looked into Harry’s sparkling eyes, “Harry Edward Styles don’t you dare make me cry before the ceremony even starts!”

Harry laughs and ducks in for a quick kiss, sliding his thumb over Niall’s bottom lip afterward, “I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

“Cheeky,” Niall teases, lifting his hands to run up over Harry’s chest, “I’m glad you went with pink for your shirt. Love you in pink.”

“Uh huh, I know,” Harry says, his voice barely above a whisper, “Hopefully you’ll enjoy seeing me _out_ of the shirt just as much...you know, later on.”

Niall’s mouth drops open and he whispers loudly, “We are in a church, Harold!” Then he bursts into giggles, Harry not far behind him.

“Ahem!” Nick is suddenly standing in the doorway looking quite amused, “Can I tell the minister to start? Or are you two quite content to stand out here giggling all night?”

Niall and Harry look at each other mischievously, then somehow manage to pull themselves together, Harry looking at Nick and saying, “Yes, Nicholas, tell the minister we’re ready.”

Nick grinned and shook his head then disappeared back into the church. Niall looked at Harry and took one of his hands in his, “Ready?”

Harry looked back at Niall, the most tender look Niall has ever seen, “I’m so ready.”

Niall squeezed Harry’s hand as the music started to play, then Harry knelt down next to Maggie and said, “Are you ready, darling? It’s your turn now. Just like we practiced.”

Maggie grinned at them then headed out into the church, half walking half skipping down the aisle while she threw flowers out of her basket. Everyone watched and cooed at her, their phones up and taking pictures and video. There is no doubt she’s the star of the show but Niall and Harry don’t mind. They walk up the aisle together behind Maggie, big smiles on their faces as they watch their little girl participate in their special day.

When Maggie reaches the front she takes her seat next to her granny Anne and granny Maura who both dote on her lovingly. Harry and Niall aren’t far behind her, taking their spot at the altar and turning to face each other with smiles on their faces.

When it comes time for them to say their vows, Niall goes first, clearing his throat and squeezing Harry’s hands before he begins, “Here we are, Petal,” Niall begins, stopping and chuckling when one of their friends coos in the audience, “You know, I wasn’t unhappy when I met you. I was a bit overwhelmed with raising an infant all on my own, I was exhausted from working long hours at a construction job, but I wasn’t unhappy. I had my sweet Maggie, my family, and great supportive friends. Then...Clare called me,” Niall stopped and laughed again when Clare let out a whoop from the audience, “She called me and said ‘you probably don’t remember me but I remember you and Harry Styles is looking for a guitar player. Can you try out?’”

Everyone laughs, including Harry, and Niall waits for it to go quiet again before continuing, “Little did I know that phone call would change my life and make me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. Not only did I get to make music for a living, I also met the most amazing man who took my breath away from the first moment I met him. I wasn’t looking for you, Harry, but there you were right in front of me. As time went by I got to see what a beautiful person you are inside and out. You fell in love with not only me but my daughter as well. You took care of us and made us feel special every single day. You still do that and I have no doubts you’ll continue to do that for the rest of our lives. You made mine and Maggie’s lives whole. We truly began to know what happiness really is when we were lucky enough to meet you. We both love you so much and today we can’t wait to officially start forever with you.”

When Niall finishes talking he reaches up to wipe a tear from Harry’s cheek with his fingers and Harry half laughs half sobs at the gesture. Everything is quiet and then, of course, Maggie says very loudly, “Love love, Papa!!!” and the whole place breaks into laughter again while Harry is laughing _and_ crying.

“I love you, too, my sweet little Angel,” Harry says, blowing Maggie a kiss.

Maggie beams at him, then in a not so quiet voice turns to her Granny Maura and says, “Daddy and Papa kiss now?”

Everyone laughs loudly again, including Niall as he watches his Mum try to shush her and explain when the kissing happens, through her own laughter. Through it all, Niall is so glad the ceremony is being recorded. This is something he’ll want to watch over and over again for the rest of his life.

When things settled down again, Harry cleared his throat and began his vows, “Niall. I wasn’t quite as settled as you were when we met. I was happy with my career, I had great friends and family, but I was missing that one person in my life who loved me for me, who took care of me, made me laugh, wanted the same things as me. Literally a few days before I met you I was on Skype with Nick complaining about how I was tired of the casual relationships and flings. I needed and wanted something more in my life and then there you were on my computer screen, auditioning for me and looking so confident even though you hadn’t really played guitar professionally before. You impressed me so much and that only intensified when you walked through my door in L.A. with Maggie in her car seats all full of smiles. You were both a ray of sunshine washing over me and I fell hard and fast for the both of you.”

After a pause to wipe his eyes and clear his throat again, Harry continued, “Despite falling hard and fast, we took our time, we got it right, we became a real family - you, me, Maggie, and Olly the cat.” More laughter, “Today we’re making it official in front of God, our family, and friends and I couldn’t be happier. Thank you for choosing me and thank you for bringing our little girl into my life. Being her Papa has been the greatest blessing I could ever have been given. I love you, baby.”

Niall is overwhelmed and struggling to hold back his tears. He manages to mouth back ‘I love you’ while wiping away his tears, then the minister is continuing on with the ceremony, asking for the rings. It’s now time for the traditional vows and Niall goes first again. As he slides the ring on Harry’s finger and repeats after the minister, he and Harry are both a mess of tears. Somehow they manage to get through and Harry says his vows while sliding the ring on Niall’s finger.

When it’s all said and done and they are officially declared husband’s, everyone is crying except for Maggie who is cheering and jumping up and down. Niall throws himself into Harry’s arms and they hold each other tight while kissing each other in front of everyone they love. Maggie runs over to them eventually and Harry picks her up, situating her between himself and Niall so they can hug as a family.

“We did it, Mags. Daddy and Papa are married,” Harry says, even though they’re pretty sure she doesn’t quite grasp the concept of marriage yet. For her nothing will change. They’ll continue to live together like they have been and she’ll still call them Daddy and Papa. She’ll understand when she’s older what a big moment this was for them as a family, though, and Niall will be happy they can show her everything on video.

“We go party?” Maggie asks innocently, making Harry and Niall chuckle.

“Yeah, baby girl, we’re going to have a party to celebrate. Will you dance with me?” Niall asks, smiling fondly at her.

“Okay. We dance,” Maggie nods, then she squirms to get down from Harry’s arms. When he lets her down she runs over to her Grandma’s again and Niall and Harry go back to embracing.

A little while later, after being hugged and congratulated by guests by the front doors of the church, Harry and Niall are alone in the backseat of their limo being driven to the hotel for the reception. Niall is tucked against Harry’s side as they sip on champagne and steal kisses while giggling quietly like two teenagers.

“So,” Niall looks into Harry’s eyes and smiles, leaning in to quickly kiss one of his dimples, “Are you happy, Mr. Horan?”

Harry’s smile got bigger and his eyes practically sparkled, “The happiest. Especially when you call me that.”

“Yeah?” Niall grins softly, his heart swooning because Harry loves having his last name. Niall had nearly fucking cried when Harry asked if Niall would mind.

“Uh huh,” Harry nodded and rubbed noses with Niall, “Gonna get a sparkly jacket for next leg of the tour with Mr. Horan on the back. Might not be my professional name but I want the world to know that in my private life I’m Harry Horan, Niall Horan’s husband and Maggie Horan’s Papa.”

Niall laughed and tucked his face away against Harry’s neck, taking in the smell of his husband’s cologne that he couldn’t get enough of. “I love you. I really love you. You make me so happy.”

Harry kissed the top of Niall’s head then gently pulled Niall away from his neck and cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes and kissing him softly, “You make me the happiest I’ve ever been, baby. You and Maggie. I love you.”

Niall smiled softly and pressed his forehead against Harry’s, holding up his champagne glass and tapping it against Harry’s, “Cheers!”

They finished their glasses of champagne then Harry pulled Niall in close and kissed him urgently, sighing happily when Niall kissed him back just as urgently. They ended up snogging like two teenagers in the backseat of a car and that’s exactly how they were found when they pulled up to the hotel and the driver opened the door for them to get out.

Of course it would be Louis who was standing there waiting for them, “Oi! Save all that for later, lads! You’ve got a party to get to and people waiting. You’re lucky your daughter wasn’t standing here. She was a minute ago but Anne made her go inside out of the cold.”

Niall and Harry pulled away from each other with red faces, straightening their suits and stepping out of the limo. Some paparazzi had gathered on the other side of the street and were taking photos but they ignored them and headed inside where everyone should be gathering in the reception room for the dinner and speeches.

As they entered the lobby, Maggie ran to them and jumped into Harry’s arms, cuddly into him like she always does, “Hi, Papa! Hi, Daddy! I got pictures!”

“You did?” Harry acted shocked, booping her nose with his finger and making her giggle.

“The photographer got some shots of her in front of the big Christmas tree. I knew you’d enjoy that so I asked him,” Anne said as she walked up to them, her red shawl draped loosely over her shoulders.

“Oh you’re right! Thank you, Anne,” Niall says as he leans in to kiss her cheek.

Anne squeezes his arm and says, “You’re welcome, darling. Why don’t the three of you go over and get some shots together? It’s a beautiful tree.”

Niall and Harry agreed and went over to stand in front of the tree, getting many photos with Maggie, the rest of the wedding party, and even a photo of the four lads in One Direction. After that they got pictures done in other areas of the fancy hotel that they had pre-picked when they were scouting out places for the reception, then it was finally time to head into the reception room and take their place at the head table with the wedding party and their parents.

Almost immediately the speeches started while staff went around pouring champagne for everyone (apple juice for Maggie). Nick went first and had everyone laughing so hard they were in tears. Niall’s cousins and Gemma took a turn - even Mitch and Louis got up to say a few words about the happy couple. Niall and Harry were completely touched by it all and made sure to remember to thank each and every one of them later when they had the chance.

Dinner is delicious with the guests having a choice between salmon, chicken, or baby rack of lamb. For an appetizer there was a Tuscan garden salad with a balsamic vinaigrette and there was a choice of many different desserts that had Niall wondering if he’d have to undo the button on his pants.

Once dinner was finished and guests had time to relax and chat with a cup of tea or coffee, everyone moved next door to the ballroom where the DJ was set up and the real party would begin. Once everybody made it in, Nick got up to announce the first dance between the married couple. Niall and Harry smiled at each other and held hands as they made their way out onto the dance floor to wait for their song to start playing.

However, when the lights went down the music didn’t start right away. Instead their good friend and wedding guest, Ed Sheeran sat on a stool with his acoustic guitar, “Harry, Niall, sorry for hijacking your first dance here,” Ed said into the mic to laughter from the crowd, “But when you told me you would be dancing to my song ‘Perfect’ and told me you picked it because it was the first song you ever danced to together, I just knew I wanted to sing it for you as my gift to you. I love that you were able to make it your song even though when I wrote it I wrote it for a woman. It just shows that music and lyrics can be interpreted in many different ways and mean different things to different people and that’s one of my favourite things about music. Anyway, congratulations mates. I love you both and this is for you.”

Ed strummed his guitar and Harry pulled Niall into his arms, one hand on his back and the other holding Niall’s hand in his, “Did you know about this?” He whispered, a smile on his face.

“Not a clue. I love it, though. Here I am with my new husband, dancing in his arms with white Christmas lights the only thing lighting the room, and Ed Sheeran himself serenading is. It’s perfect and beautiful. I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Niall said, then he stepped right in close and rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, trapping their clasped hands between them.

Harry smiled softly and rested his cheek on the top of Niall’s head, closing his eyes and swaying them slowly to the music. They both ended up so lost in the moment they didn’t even realize when Ed finished until everyone started clapping and Maggie came running over, attaching herself to their legs.

“Hey there, Mags!” Niall let go of Harry so he could bend down and pick up their daughter, “Are you having fun?”

“Yes!” Maggie said loudly, wrapping her arms around Niall’s neck, “My turn!”

“Is it? You want to dance with Daddy next?” Niall asked, kissing her cheek.

“Daddy and Papa!” Maggie said excitedly.

“Ah. Excuse me everyone!” Louis was on stage now and when he had everyone’s attention he began to speak again, “Thank you, thank you. So. My gorgeous little niece, Maggie, said to me she wanted to get a present for her Daddy and Papa. After much discussion and some help from me, Liam and Zayn, she decided it was a good idea to dance with her daddies to a special song so us lads put our heads together and we found the perfect song. We played it for our girl and she approved so  
Niall, Harry, put your arms around your daughter and each other and enjoy this moment.”

Niall and Harry look at each other shocked then Harry says, “You and Uncle Lou Lou planned a present for me and Daddy?”

“Uh huh,” Maggie nodded matter of fact, “I keep secret ‘cause it a surprise.”

Niall held onto Maggie just a little bit tighter and looked at Harry and saw his bottom lip trembling as he tried not to cry. Niall couldn’t blame him - he was ready to cry himself but the song was starting and right now he wanted to dance with his family and enjoy the moment like Louis said, “Thank you so much, baby girl. We’re so happy and we can’t wait to dance with you. Get in here, Harry.”

Harry sniffled and wrapped his arms around Niall and Maggie, both men swaying to the music as it started.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born**

**You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little girl**

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you  
I turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes when you're asleep  
I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
Daddy love you more**

**You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little girl**

**Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him  
Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me, he won't be good enough  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little girl**

By the time the song ended, both Niall and Harry were in tears and not bothering to hide it. The music had stopped but they stayed where they were, clinging to Maggie and telling her how much they love her, how proud they are of her, and thanking her for the lovely gift. They also assured her they were crying happy tears so she wouldn’t be upset.

Once the music started up again and Harry and Niall calmed themselves down, both men had a dance with their Mum’s and Maggie ran off bouncing between different people who were all too happy to watch her and dance with her. She stuck with Lux and Lou a lot since her and Lux were besties and Jessica (their nanny) was there as well, not only because she had become a good friend to Niall and Harry but because she offered to take the kids back to the hotel and watch them for the night since she doesn’t drink anyway. That way everyone else could enjoy themselves.

It was just after eleven when the kids started to run out of steam. Niall and Harry were both on their way to being tipsy and sweating from dancing so much, but they made sure to kiss their girl goodnight and told her they’d see her tomorrow afternoon when they all headed to Grandma Anne’s for Christmas Eve.

With all the kids gone, everyone let loose and enjoyed themselves, drinking, dancing and some people even getting up on stage and singing along to the music. Those people were the really drunk ones. Louis was their leader, essentially turning their reception into karaoke but Niall and Harry honestly didn’t give a fuck. They thought it was hilarious and even got up there themselves to belt out some songs completely off key.

Around two in the morning, with the party still going strong, Niall snuck up behind Harry who was dancing with Nick and Rita Ora. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and began to move with him, grinding his hips against Harry’s ass and murmuring in his ear, “I think it’s about time we went upstairs to our very private suite. Don’t you?”

Harry slipped his hand on top of one of Niall’s, leaning back against him while continuing to dance, “Yeah? I’m having fun dancing. Think we can continue dancing...privately?”

Niall grinned against Harry’s neck and gently bit down, making Harry shiver, “We can dance all night, Petal, if you think you can handle me grinding up against you all night without touching you...here.” Niall murmured, discreetly sliding his hand down and under Harry’s untucked shirt to brush over his cock.

“Oi!” Nick gives them a look and waves them away with his hand, “I don’t know what you’re whispering to each other but you better get the fuck outta here before you both get obscene.”

Harry turned around to face Niall, fire burning hot in his eyes, “The guests. We have to - “

“I’ll thank them on your behalf and let them know you’ve...retired for the evening. Now go! Shoo!” Nick shoos them, toward the exit, “And congrats! Love you both!”

Niall and Harry thank Nick profusely, then they’re headed as discreetly as possible toward the exit, hand in hand, Harry giggling as Niall drags him along.

They manage to get out of the ballroom without being stopped and make it into a lift where they both break down laughing, “Oh my God!” Harry wheezed out in his high voice, “That felt like we were two naughty school boys trying not to get caught as we skipped off school.”

Niall snorted and gently backed Harry against the wall of the lift, boxing him in, “Or two _very_ naughty school boys sneaking off to the loo for blowies.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and looked at Niall from under his lashes, “Oh Mr. Horan. I have far, far more planned tonight than just some blowies.”

Niall smirked and leaned in, quickly biting at Harry’s chin, “So do I, Petal. A lot more.”

Harry stated intensely into Niall’s eyes for a long moment, then surged forward, kissing Niall passionately, delving his tongue inside Niall’s warm mouth that tasted like the whiskey he had been drinking all night. Niall kissed him back just as hard, making Harry moan when he trapped Harry’s tongue between his lips and sucked on it while sliding his hands down Harry’s torso and up under his shirt.

The lift dinged and they reluctantly pulled apart so they could exit and head for their suite. It was one of three large suites on the floor and theirs was at the end of the hall so Niall took Harry’s hand again and they stumbled down the long hallway, giggling and trying to grope each other until they reached the door and Harry reached into Niall’s pocket for the key card he had given him earlier. He may have taken the opportunity to grab Niall’s ass while he was at it but Niall wasn’t complaining at all.

When they got inside and shut the door, Harry immediately started to unbutton Niall’s shirt while Niall kissed his neck, paying special attention to the spot that makes Harry weak in the knees, “Petal” Niall murmured when Harry had all the buttons undone, “Do you want some champagne?”

Harry pushed Niall’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor, then he kissed across Niall’s collarbones, down over his chest and stomach, falling to his knees and looking up, “What I want right now is to be fucked. Champagne can wait...unless I’m licking it off of you.”

“Christ,” Niall muttered, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip. He reaches out to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair while Harry starts to take his belt off, “We can definitely do that. Whatever you want, Pet.”

Harry hummed and pulled Niall’s trousers and boxers down all at once, “Wanna suck your cock right now.”

Niall didn’t have a chance to respond because Harry was licking his cock all the way down to his balls and all he could do is shiver, tip his head back in ecstasy, and enjoy his husband’s expert mouth.

“Been thinking about this all night,” Harry said as he was sucking on the head of Niall’s cock, “Once dinner was over I wanted to skip the party and take you up here so you could fuck me.” He stopped sucking and worked Niall’s cock with his hand, “Glad I didn’t. The wait is gonna make this even better.”

“Fuck!” Niall breathed in sharply when Harry took most of his cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head. His hands tightened in Harry’s hair and he moaned lowly as he felt himself getting harder in Harry’s mouth.

Harry kept at it, giving his new husband the blow job of his life, getting him nice and hard and wet so he could fuck him for the first time as a married couple. He wanted it bare - Harry had no doubts about that. Not that they used condoms much anyway but definitely not tonight. Tonight Harry was having all of Niall and probably more than once.

Niall moaned louder when Harry hallowed his cheeks and slowed down a bit, working his hand over the bottom half of Niall’s cock. Niall was slick from Harry’s spit at this point and Harry’s lips were glistening from that very spit and Niall’s precome. It looked obscene and when Harry eventually pulled off, gasping to catch his breath, Niall pulled him to his feet and kissed him hard, licking into Harry’s mouth and tasting himself on Harry’s tongue.

“Let’s get you into the bedroom so I can fuck you,” Niall murmured against Harry’s lips.

Harry nodded and let Niall lead him into the bedroom where the hotel had set everything up for them with candles and champagne. Once inside, Niall closed the door and began to get Harry out of his suit, kissing him all over while he did so.

Once Harry was also naked, the two men fell onto the bed together, slightly buzzed and giggling. Harry rolled Niall onto his back and straddled him while clumsily reaching for the champagne. He managed to pop the cork, the two of them cheering and Niall jumping a little as champagne spilled over onto his stomach.

“Ohhhh,” Harry’s eyes brightened and he grinned like a little kid, “I believe I said something about licking champagne off you didn’t I?”

Niall laughs and runs his hands up over Harry’s abs and chest, “I do believe you did, yeah.”

“Hold this,” Harry gives Niall the champagne bottle and leans down, swiping his tongue over the tiny little pouch Niall has for a belly and licking up some champagne. He hummed and licked his tongue out again, getting more champagne then biting into Niall’s skin a bit and sucking a bruise into it.

“Shit,” Niall sighed out, his hard cock aching, “Feels good, H.”

Harry hummed again and licked over the bruise, lapping up the rest of the spilled champagne, “Tastes even better. Champagne goes good with the taste of you.”

Niall laughs again and tips the bottle up to his mouth, tasting the champagne, “It’s definitely good champagne. Probably ridiculously expensive. Bet it tastes even better on your lips though.”

Harry grins and bends down to kiss his husband, the kiss quickly turning hot and desperate. When they pull apart to breathe, Harry reaches over to where he left his bag on the bedside table and grabbed the lube, opening it up and spreading some on Niall’s fingers. He went back to kissing Niall while Niall began to finger him open, making him squirm and moan on top of him. It was so hot and for a moment Harry wishes he could trust technology and film them having sex. He’d love to watch this over and over again.

By the time Niall was up to three fingers, they weren’t kissing anymore because Harry was panting heavily and riding Niall’s fingers like it was his dick. Niall was watching in awe and trying not to come at the obscene sounds Harry was making. Three years together and Niall still couldn’t get over how incredible Harry looked during sex. He was beautiful, sexy, and sometimes very obscene and Niall often couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be the one who gets to see him like this, in his most intimate, most vulnerable moments.

“‘M ready. Need more,” Harry pants out, reaching up to push a few strands of hair off his forehead, “Need you.”

Niall swallowed thickly and removed his fingers from Harry, grabbing the lube again and slicking himself up. He looked up at Harry and once again was rendered speechless. There were no words to describe the beauty of Harry Styles. Even when he’s flushed, sweaty, his hair is a mess and he’s got lube dripping from his ass. He was exquisite and when he told Niall in that deep voice of his that oozed sex that he needed him...it did things to Niall he couldn’t even explain.

“Okay?” Harry asked after a minute, looking down at Niall with a questioning look in his eyes.

Niall snapped out of his daze and smiled up at his husband, lovingly sliding his hands over Harry’s hips, “Yeah. Just was looking at you. Can’t help myself. The sexiest man in the world is my husband. It’s hard to believe.”

Harry smiles shyly down at Niall, “I’m not the sexiest man in the world but I’m definitely your husband and very, very happy about that.”

“I love you,” Niall says, then he gives his dick a few tubs and motions for Harry to scoot up.

Harry does, wasting no time sinking down on Niall’s cock, closing his eyes and rocking his hips back and forth slowly to get used to the feel of being full. When he begins to move for real he looks down at Niall and says, “Love you, too.”

Niall groans and grips Harry’s hips tighter, thrusting his own hips up to fuck up into him and get the most delicious noises out of him. It worked - Harry moaned obscenely and bit down on his plump bottom lip, fucking down even faster onto Niall’s cock to chase his orgasm.

“Christ!” Niall gasped out, moving his hands from Harry’s hips to his thick thighs and pressing a thumb into the tattoo on his left thigh, “You’re so fucking hot, Petal. So fucking - “

Harry started to move his hips in a figure eight shape and Niall’s voice catches in his throat as he watches his husband fuck himself senseless on his cock. After all this time it was still the most amazing thing Niall had ever seen and all he could do is stare up at him and keep his hips moving, helping Harry to reach his orgasm.

“Love your cock so much, baby,” Harry breathed out, his voice sounding even deeper than usual, “Only want your cock for the rest of our lives.”

Niall’s hips stutter and he cries out unexpectedly when he hears what Harry said. Harry notices and picks up his pace, sweat dripping off him and his breathing ragged, “You like that just as much as I do, don’t you baby? Like knowing we’re married now and everyone will soon know about it? Like knowing that everyone knows you’re the only one who gets to fuck me for the rest of our lives? Hmm? Like knowing you’re the only one I’ll ever want forever?”

Niall cries out again and his eyes roll back in his head when his orgasm hits him, washing over him in waves of pleasure. He feels Harry still moving on top of him and opens his eyes just in time to see Harry’s hips stutter and his mouth open in a silent shout as he comes over his own hand and Niall’s stomach.

“Holy fuck!” Harry gasps out as he falls forward, half on the bed and half on Niall, “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was - I don’t think I can move.”

Niall throws one arm around Harry, his hand resting on Harry’s sweat slick back, and he runs his other hand down over his own face, his mind completely blown by the sex they just had. They’ve always had good sex yet still they manage to outdo themselves. “That was fucking incredible.”

Harry makes a sound of assent then lifts his face out of the pillow to look at Niall. Before he can speak, Niall starts cackling and Harry pouts at him, poking at his ribs with his index finger, “What?”

Niall keeps laughing and points up at Harry’s hair, making Harry scrunch his face up and lift a hand up to his head to feel around. He still can’t tell what’s wrong but he starts giggling anyway just because Niall is laughing, “What, Niall?”

“Your hair!” Niall gasps out, reaching up to run his hand through it, “One half is pressed flat to your head and the other half is stuck way up like Cameron Diaz in “Something about Mary” only I think you have lube in your hair, not come.”

Harry untangles himself from Niall and stumbles off the bed to look in a mirror. When he sees himself he breaks out into high pitched laughter which only sends Niall over the edge again and soon the two of them are in a pile on the bed, covered in sweat, lube, and come, laughing so hard they’ve got tears running down their cheeks.

It takes awhile but when they finally calm down Niall says, “I think we’re overtired.”

“Probably,” Harry shrugs, then smiles and rests his chin on Niall’s chest, “But I’m not going to sleep. I’m only just getting started with you, Mr. Horan.”

“Is that so, _Mister_ Horan?” Niall asks with a raised eyebrow.

Harry grins and pushes himself up off Niall, “That is definitely so. I’m going to order some food for us to eat, then we’re going to shower ourselves off, eat and drink champagne, then it’s time for round two.”

Niall sits up, resting his weight on his elbows, “Pizza. The most fattening pizza with so much cheese on it. Do you think you can get the hotel to get us a pizza?”

Harry snorts and stands up, walking naked around the bed to the phone on the bedside table, “Really, baby? It’s like you haven’t been paying attention for the past three years. I’m Harry Styles. I can get anything I want and tonight, for you, I don’t mind using my name at all. If it’s pizza you want, pizza you will get.”

Niall reaches out and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him back down on the bed while he’s trying to make the call to the concierge, “I fucking love you,” He says against Harry’s neck.

Harry is talking to the concierge at this point but he takes Niall’s hand in his, squeezes twice, and Niall knows he fucking loves him too.


End file.
